voktopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gregoro Soros
Gregoro Soros is the Senator of Foreign Affairs in the Kristovian federal government, a former Minister of Greater Zamenhof (District 24), and the former Chief Editor of The Zamenhof Patriot. ''Since ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''he has been a candidate for Chancellor of Terrakristovia. His wife is Rebeka Soros, his daughter is Reĝina Ilostros, and his granddaughter is Raŝela Ilostros. Background Soros was born to to a Jewish couple in Zamenhof, Esperia on September 8, 1939. His father's family was of a Ctalnhite background, and fled anti-Semetic persecution from Communists. Soros' father worked as a customs agent, and the family enjoyed what was by most standards a middle class lifestyle. Soros attended a Jewish private school, wherefrom he graduated a Valedictorian. Soros used business connections gained from his father and contacts from the school to take an apprenticeship at a prominent bank. He used the job to help support himself during his time attending Merchant's School of Trade. He graduated from the college in 1958 with a degree in Economics. After that, he attended the university's professional school and graduated with a Master's degree in Economics in 1960. During his college years, Soros was very active in student-led political demostrations. Most of the demonstrations the young Soros participates in involved support of Alobar Alesti's policies. Alesti acted as Esperian president throughout Soros' entire college career. Soros also wrote for Merchant's newspaper. His editorials gained him a reputation among his classmates and his community. Most consider them notable for their fiery, ranting, and often witty style, which at the time was not common among the tame, academic tones, seen as being culturally acceptable for student-edited newspapers. In 1962, Soros gained an apprenticeship at the ''Zamenhof Star, where he assisted in, then conducted his own reporting. Soros' responsibilities at the Star ''grew with his time working for the newspaper, and by 1967, Soros had been commissioned a regular contributor to the publication. He was responsible for commenting on economics and business news. When the editor of the "current events" section died suddenly in 1973, Soros was appointed the editor of that section as well. Eventually, in 1978, Soros left the ''Star. ''The reason for this was likely related, as Soros hinted in a column he wrote, to the chief editor's retirement. It is assumed the editor's replacement and Soros frequently engaged in arguments which prompted Soros to leave the newspaper. In 1980, Gregoro Soros, already an established journalist by this time, set up his own newspaper publication, ''The Zamenhof Reporter. ''In its early years, the ''Reporter ''existed as a business journal, commenting on the stock exchange and business news. Later, more specifically into the presidency of Riko Kallem (1990-1995), Soros' newspaper became more oriented toward economics policy. During the Proloterian Civil War, it took an interest in foreign issues as a focus as well, and produced many columns noting the economic ties between Esperia and the Federation of Proloteriat. The paper was notable for its agressive skepticism of Kristavo Vokto shortly before (and well after) the dissolution of Esperia. The paper's transition to almost exclusively political commentary was well marked by its publication title change from ''The Zamenhof Reporter ''to ''The Zamenhof Patriot ''in 1993. Its content gained a reputation for, and has been seen as, espousing conservative Esperian viewpoints. In 2000, Soros left the ''Patriot ''and declared his candidacy for Minister in national government. By this time, the Civil Service Doctrine had been instituted (as part of the Millenium Reforms), but had not yet taken effect. Soros ran in response to a long-held opposition to Kristavo Vokto's chancellorship. In 2001, he was elected Minister of the 21st District of Terrakristovia, which geographically covers (and is sometimes referred to as) Greater Zamenhof. In 2010, Soros was elected by his fellow Ministers to become the Senator of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He has since gained national popularity for his positions, and has been regarded by many as the most influential detractor of the Vokto administration. Political Beliefs Throughout the series, Gregoro Soros is shown to espouse views similar to conservatism in Esperian times. That is, Soros holds views supporting those originating to Alobar Alesti. In ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''Soros is introduced as a de facto (to the extent that the Kristovian partyless state allows) opposition leader against Kristavo Vokto. Early in ''Crown', Soros gets his introduction as a character opposing the creation of the KAMZ. Later in ''Crown, ''Gregoro Soros is revealed to be more than a single-issue politician. When James Davids attends Soros' Patriot's Club gala, Soros reveals his free-market agenda. Soros justifies the existence of the Patriot's Club to Davids in the name of democracy. Its underground existence is in protest of the regulations placed on political organizing. In a later scene in ''Crown, ''James Davids speaks before the members of the Patriot's Club. Soros banishes Davids (for poor manners) but does not make an effore to support Davids' anti-Yuzar agenda. It is important to note Soros did not take up Davids' cause earlier in the dinner scene as well. Later, Soros ''does ''begin to advocate for Terrakristovia's Ranian Union membership (and therefore its exit from the USCR), but this is likely his opportunism at play, as during this time both interest in foreign policy and anti-Yuzar feeling is gaining popularity with the Kristovian people. The opening post of ''Interregnum ''shows Soros, Kristavo Vokto, and a few "minor" candidates at the first sanctioned Chancellorial debate. The debate is question-and-answer format. When asked about globalization, Soros answers by advocating a larger Kristovian military presence. He recalls his opposition to the KAMZ, but states it as a better alternative than no military presence. Later in the debate, Soros interrupts as Kristavo Vokto is answering a question. He rants against the Kristovian bureacracy, and a large public sector. As this is done spontaneously, and with anger, this issue of the size and role of government is likely an issue Soros genuinely feels passionate about. There are instances within the series where Soros' views diverge from Esperian Conservatism. For example, the Esperian state discouraged a large national military. Soros actively advocates for just that. Soros does not believe in privatized armies. This still does not disqualify Soros as an Alestian, as the full privatization of defense did not come about until Kallem's presidency. Characteristics From his first appearance, Soros is shown to be an old man with a youthful vitality, and a strong disdain for Kristavo Vokto, Cezaro Gisanto, and the establishment. Early Soros (dinner scene and hotel scene with James Davids) appears charming, joking with wit at the expense of Vokto. He defends Davids and his ideals. Later in ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''James speaks out of turn at a political gathering, and Soros banishes him. Soros is hinted more and more towards being ingenuine farther into the series. Before ''Interregnum, ''Soros is often in environments with other politicians and citizens who he has a vested interest in being on good terms with. He keeps a close group of allies in the other Ministries, including Karlo Vor and Davido Doevke. After the introduction of Petro Digli in ''Interregnum, ''Soros is almost exclusively shown with Digli, alone, and is very frank about his thoughts towards others. In fact, he frequently even insults his allies before Digli without their knowledge. An example of this is Soros' interactions with potential benefactor Nathaniel Beard. When speaking to Beard directly, Soros is diplomatic and even overly servile towards Beard's obviously pretentious attitude (it is discribed in such a way to make Soros' superficiality more obvious, as by now the reader knows Soros is manipulative). Later Soros has harsh words for Beard when he speaks to Petro Digli. Incidents like this may seem like a dramatic shift in character from early Soros, but in fact it is meant to show a more candid Soros. While making Soros less of a relatable character, it establishes him as a "bitter old man" archetype for comedic purposes. Relation to Other Characters 'Kristavo Vokto Kristavo Vokto is Soros' political rival. The rivalry is implied to be existing since before Battle for the Mistakean Crown. ''Soros is mentioned in name only in ''Of Vice and Virtue ''and implied to be a rival of Vokto's. Soros is insulting of Vokto's politics in public, and insulting of Vokto personally in the company of Petro Digli. It is unknown whether this disgust ever goes to the extent of pure hatred. Soros' immediate reaction to Vokto's death is not discribed, however Soros does express his belief three months after the death that the mourning and the spectacle of the funeral are excessive. 'Jakobo Faust' Jakobo Faust is an employee of Soros' until after his incident during ''Meeting in Workergrad, ''where Faust becomes undiplomatic after consuming too much alcohol. Jakobo Faust is hired again (presumably by someone within the Ministry besides Soros) by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs with a less prestigeous position. Soros tolerates this, or does not know Faust still works for the Ministry. 'Petro Digli' Petro Digli is introduced as Soros' assistent in ''Interregnum. ''Soros often verbally abuses Digli, and has a low tolerance for what he considers failure. He punishes Digli with degrading tasks, such as fixing a panini sandwich for Nathaniel Beard after underpreparing Soros for the meeting. Digli wields expansive power for an "assistent." He manages Soros' political obligations for Soros while Soros is on tour in the Ranian Union. Despite the abuse, Digli manages a professional loyalty towards his boss, and is Soros' most trusted employee. 'Davido Doevke' Davido Doevke is a political ally of Soros' and a fellow Senator. He is involved with the Patriot's Club, and has worked with Soros on legislation for years. He coordinates legislation for Soros' advantage, such as when he led the redaction of most of the language in the Civil Service Doctrine (thus allowing Soros to split the vote between Cezaro Gisanto and another candidate outside of the bureaucracy). 'Nathaniel Beard' In ''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd, ''Nathaniel Beard is the wealthy potential benefactor Digli refers to Soros to trump Dorsolato Prefrocorte's benefactors. Soros thinly tolerates Nathaniel's obnoxious manner, attempting to be diplomatic, but is very critical of Beard ouside of his presence. 'Hermann Smith' Hermann Smith receives and hosts Gregoro Soros during his tour of the Ranian Union. It is implied through their email communications that Soros and Smith have a strong professional history together, the two being tenured diplomats (though Smith being tenured far beyond Soros). Smith is notable for being one character throughout the series Gregoro Soros never insults, in person or otherwise. Appearances *''Of Vice and Virtue ''(mentioned only) *''Battle for the Mistakean Crown *''Interregnum'' *''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd''